


Eternal and Evanescent

by Heckerboard



Category: Mortal Hero: Patron of the Gods
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Personal hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckerboard/pseuds/Heckerboard
Summary: Solaris should have expected this... maybe she's a fool for thinking otherwise. What else is there? Was it all for nothing?





	Eternal and Evanescent

How did it come to this? Surely there was something she could do… right? She feels a startlingly empty aura around her heart. It causes her heart to seize with icy fear––plunging her into the void. 

Something is wrong. More importantly, something is wrong with Caleb. She can’t sense his presence––_ where is he? Where is her brother? Where is Caleb? _

Her blue hues gazed at the beautiful, raw, unbridled chaos surrounding her. The lightning settles on her ivory skin, setting alight the mortal flesh on her. Solaris knows instinctively, that the pain should hurt. All she feels is a disconcerting numbness cast upon her body. 

She closes her eyes, breathing in the ozone of Zeus’ thunderbolts. In the distance, she can hear someone screaming. 

_ Hemera. Is she screaming? She’s screaming, but so is Taylor. She can hear Rania scream her name. Hui Yin is yelling, but Solaris doesn’t know why. It’s all too much––everyone is screaming, bloodcurdling and petrified at the chaos surrounding them. _

It’s the end of the Divine Council, she thinks. The least she can do is protect is her family. With her hand on her sword, she charges forwards at an astonishing speed. A visceral cry leaves her lips, gritting her teeth and slashing effortlessly into the flesh of _ someone. _

It isn’t until her armour is covered in blood, that she understands why the Guardians were screaming. _ She didn’t even know Caleb was in reach of the Divine Council. _He was supposed to be home, watching a movie with Taylor and Rania. 

_ He’s not. He’s on the ground, bleeding and clutching at his own wound. No, he was. He’s alive, he has to be. He wasn’t supposed to die, not yet. Not when he’s so fucking young and life has barely begun for him––! _

Solaris crashes to her knees, paralysis crawling up her essence. Her sword clashes on the marble floor and The Guardians and her Patron turn to see her. Hemera is openly weeping and covering her mouth, making heartbreaking noises. 

_ She felt her little brother die. _

Her heart is thudding against her chest, thickly. Each beat growing faster with each moment that passes. Her bloody hands manage to shake as she brings them into her golden hair. She lets out panicked breaths, each laboured and on the verge of screaming; as if she’s trying to keep a hold on herself but rapidly failing. 

Her eyes flutter closed as she screams, visceral and raw with agony. Her hands clutch at the wavy strands of her own hair, tugging and tugging and tugging––!

The void welcomes her as her eyes flutter open. A tense gasp leaves her as her shaky legs help her stand on the nothingness surrounding her. She gazes around where she is. Her hands shook as she recollects the memories of this place. 

It’s the first time Hemera ever spoke to her. Her necklace, the one claiming her as Hemera’s hero. Ivory fingers clutch at the necklace as if it is a lifeline before it starts to rise up on it’s own. It makes its way off of her neck, as if it’s escaping from her. 

The gem is shining brightly, like Hemera herself. The warmth settling upon Solaris like a mother’s hug. She reaches out to the necklace, alarm coursing through her veins. Solaris just lost Caleb, she couldn’t lose Hemera too! 

Her fingers graze against the gem––

S h e i s f a l l i n g 

F a l l i n g 

_D o w n _

_I n t o _

_T h e _

_V o i d _

A frantic scream escapes her throat, tears building up in her eyes. Her arm tries to grasp the necklace as the other is clutching her shoulder. A sob escapes her as the necklace continues to float away from her. It was all in vain. Everything. 

_ “You were a mistake, Solaris.” Her mother sneers sharply, tilting her chin up. _

_ “Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” Caleb’s teary voice questions. _

_ “I should have listened to you, Solaris.” Her father pleads, trying to comfort her. _

_ “You were a mistake, Solaris.” _

_ “Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _

_ “I should have listened to you, Solaris.” _

The words grow louder and harsher as she clenches her eyes shut, trying to ignore the desolate words bouncing around. 

** _“You were a mistake, Solaris.” _ **

** _“You were a mistake, Solaris.” _ **

** _“You were a mistake, Solaris.” _ **

** _“You were a mistake, Solaris.” _ **

** _“You were a mistake, Solaris.” _ **

** _“You were a mistake, Solaris.” _ **

** **

** _“Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _ **

** _“Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _ **

** _“Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _ **

** _“Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _ **

** _“Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _ **

** _“Does mom and dad love us, Solaris?” _ **

** _“I should have listened to you, Solaris.”_ **

** _“I should have listened to you, Solaris.”_ **

** _“I should have listened to you, Solaris.”_ **

** _“I should have listened to you, Solaris.”_ **

** _“I should have listened to you, Solaris.”_ **

** _“I should have listened to you, Solaris.”_ **

The words are bouncing around her, her head shaking as she tries to ignore the chaotic tones of her family building around her. She clutches her head like a lifeline, tears escaping her eyes as her body continues to fall down into nothingness. A resigned feeling washes over her as tears leak out of her. 

Was everything in vain? What is the point in living when the one thing you were living for is dead? Is she dead? Is this her own personal hell? 

The one thing she vowed to protect is gone. Caleb, her sweet, curious, and kind brother… he’s dead. Just like that, he’s just gone. 

There is no happy ending, not when the gods are involved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything on ao3, so I apologize if this is incorrectly tagged! Despite that, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
